


After The Win

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the World Cup win with a night out where all bets are off, and everything is out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Win

Christen knew that getting completely wasted the day they won their World Cup wouldn’t be the best plan. Her teammates on the other hand, didn’t seem to have gotten the memo. Christen had downed her fair share of drinks and was certainly feeling them, but she just wanted to be able to wake up the next morning, not hungover and actually remember what they had done the night before. 

She looked around the club, knowing many of her teammates were already beyond the point of no return. She also saw that with the amount of alcohol that was flowing, a lot of the couples that weren’t out, certainly weren’t hiding anything tonight. She was glad that the club was closed to the public and it was only other soccer players, who would keep their secrets. 

“Oh man, they are going to feel this tomorrow,” Erin Mcleod said to her as she walked up. 

“If they get up,” Christen joked back and smiled at the keeper, “I hear congratulations is in order.” 

“Not just yet,” Erin said and Christen chuckled. 

“She won’t back out now,” Christen promised.

“No, but I might,” Erin smirked as Ella walked up smacking her arm.

“You do and I’ll hunt you down,” She promised as she settled herself into Erin’s arms. 

“Well, I hope you both make it to the altar with no hiccups.” 

“We will,” Erin promised.

“So, how long has that been going on?” Ella asked looking out toward the crowded dance floor where Alex Morgan had situated a smiling Tobin into a chair and was dancing against her, in an odd sort of lapdance.

“A while now, they’re really good together.”

“Is that bitterness I hear?” Ella asked and Christen rolled her eyes.

“I’m happy for them,” Christen said watching the couple on the floor, she felt the other woman’s eyes on her as they spoke. 

“But…” Erin pushed, Christen sighed and looked at Erin.

“Alex just left Servando,” she said before looking back at the duo. She tried to hide her smirk when Alex locked eyes with her across the room.

“And you like Tobin. Aw, how cute,” Ella grinned and Christen rolled her eyes. 

“Tobin is Tobin, she’s… pretty great,” Christen admitted and Ella nodded.

“I get that, she’s cute. Not as cute as you though,” Ella said looking up at Erin, kissing her cheek. 

“No one is as cute as me, it’s impossible,” Erin smirked. 

“She’s full of herself, you’ll have to excuse her,” Ella told Christen, who laughed. 

“Alright, so I knew about Ash and Ali but when did the great Hope Solo get tamed?” Erin asked, jaw nearly on the floor as Hope danced against Kelley, her mouth attached to Kelley’s, hands roaming down the front of Kelley’s dress.

“Ha, oh man,” Christen laughed, trying to think back to when the two first started hooking up, “London?” She said and Erin’s jaw stayed on the floor.

“I thought she and I were friends?” Erin gasped out and Ella laughed.

“Babe, to be fair we didn’t tell anyone about us either.”

“But Hope and I…”

“Psh, I’m offended you two didn’t tell me! Ella, you and I go way back,” Christen joked and Erin stared slack jawed at Christen.

“Honey, close your mouth,” Ella smirked, chuckling at Christen, knowing the woman said that to get Erin to stop.

“Honestly Erin, they haven’t even told us that they are together. We just figured it out cause they always get caught,” Christen explained and Erin huffed.

“Honey, I keep telling you, there is no Keeper Code, it’s ok,” Ella tried to sooth her lover to no avail.

“You aren’t a keeper, you wouldn’t know,” Erin pouted and Christen chuckled, shaking her head. 

Christen focused back on her friends on the floor. Ali and Ash were dancing together, Ali’s head resting against Ash’s shoulder as the blonde rocked them. Christen knew how much this meant for Ali and how emotional the woman was after big wins. She caught sight of JJ with her boyfriend, smiling at her friend as JJ explained something excitedly to the man who nodded along to her words, smiling. She saw Pinoe with Moe and Kling next and worried about what the vet would be getting the youngsters into, laughing when she noticed that it was just Pinoe trying to convince Cap to give the trophy up for a bit. Christen finally looked back at Alex and Tobin, she was happy for them. They seemed happy together, no matter how messy the situation was in Christen’s mind. 

x-x-x

Tobin was dying. Alex was pressed tightly against her front, grinding down against her. Alex had pushed her into this chair a few minutes ago and had started a lap dance that got Tobin’s heart racing. Tobin had her hands on Alex’s hips, holding her close while she kissed up her neck. Alex placed her hands on Tobin’s hips, pushing away from the woman slightly. Tobin kept her grip light on Alex as the forward arched her back, dragging herself back up Tobin’s chest. Her body was taut, resting back against Tobin once more and grinding her hips against the woman. She tilted her head and kissed Tobin, who gladly reciprocated. When Alex broke away, she arched away from her again, head still resting on Tobin’s shoulder for a moment.

“Alex, I think we should go,” Tobin said softly and Alex smirked. She turned so she could face Tobin, settling in the woman’s lap still gyrating her hips against her.  

“What if I’m not ready to leave yet?” Alex asked and Tobin groaned, pulling Alex against her so she could nip at the woman’s neck.

“Lex, I want you right now. I want you under me begging for release,” Tobin husked and Alex’s movements faltered for a moment. Tobin jumped on that, “I want my mouth all over your body, kissing up your thighs, across your hips. My tongue tracing up your abs—” Alex kissed her to get her to stop. 

“Let’s go,” Alex said breathlessly, pulling Tobin up to her feet, lacing their hands together as they headed back to the table to gather their things. Alex once again looked up, spotting Christen across the bar. She dragged Tobin with her over to the woman, who barely let a smirk through. Alex walked right up to the other striker, dropping Tobin’s hand she ran one hand down Christen’s arm and wrapped the other around the back of her neck, pulling her into a heated kiss. Tobin rolled her eyes, leaning against the bar next to them as jaws dropped all around them. Christen smiled into the kiss pulling Alex closer to her. When it broke from lack of air on both parts, they were smiling at one another still. 

“Ready babe?” Alex asked and Christen gave her a look, looking towards Tobin. “Oh yeah, she’s ready too,” Alex smirked and Tobin grinned at them. Christen laced her hand with Alex before grabbing the collar of Tobin’s shirt and tugged them both along. 

“Night guys,” Christen shot over her shoulder at their teammates. She stopped for a second in front of a very shocked Erin and smirked, “I wasn’t jealous of Alex having Tobin, I was jealous Tobin got her payment from a bet before I got mine.” She winked before pulling the other two out of the bar. She had big plans for the rest of the night with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> So [This video](http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/post/141757571031/iam-daddy-its-lit-pt1) basically started this whole thing like months ago, and it got left in the dark unfinished till my beta brought up doing Alex/Tobin/Christen and I realized this kinda screamed that missing part.


End file.
